


353 days

by lunarwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard
Summary: Mike's feelings about El





	353 days

Sadness hit Mike Wheeler like a ton of bricks. He was used to feeling lonely, after the party had left his basement and he was suddenly submerged into silence are 12 hours straight of playing Dungeons & Dragons. But this was different. Eleven was different. He had made a promise to her, he thought he would wake up to her the next morning, sit with her at breakfast, show her D&D, and go to the Snow Ball together, but now that wasn’t going to happen. She was gone. What made it even worse, was that he did not know where.  
“I still hope she comes back…” Mike told his sister for the first week after Eleven had gone. “I saw her, outside our home, when the feds were interrogating us!” Mike was so sure of it.  
By the time the first month had past, Mike stopped. He stopped talking about El to the party, and stopped telling people he saw her, and stopped telling people he hoped for her to return. But deep down, he hoped, even more than ever.  
He couldn’t help but feel his heart sink every time he walked down to the basement, and see the empty den where she once slept. The jumper and pants Mike had given El on that first night caught the corner of his eye, they were freshly washed and ironed by his mother in the washing basket, ready to be put away. But Mike couldn’t bear to. Putting those clothes to the back of his wardrobe, felt like he was putting Eleven to the back of his wardrobe to be forgotten. He laid them gently on the pillow in the den and then sat down next to him with his radio.  
“El…if you can hear me, I have your clothes here, they don’t fit me anymore anyway…they’re right here on the pillow, all clean, ready…for whenever…whenever you want to”  
Mike received nothing back but radio static, although he could’ve sworn he had heard a faint sob from the other side.  
‘Please don’t cry El…’ he thought to himself, but quickly snapped out of it.

Every night, Mike attempted to contact El, but nothing was given in return. He told her about his day, about how Will started to get better, but then quickly got worse, and about this new girl Max, and how Steve and Nancy are now a couple - Eleven heard it all. She knew everything that had happened in Mike’s life during their time apart, but he didn’t know about her.  
Until she returned to the Byers’ home - 353 days later.


End file.
